


听说你是直男10

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 7





	听说你是直男10

10.Your Occupation

去海南的行程定在了大年初六，从订机票到做攻略小沁都一手包办，两个人的旅行只有她一人人忙前忙后的做准备，但是她也没什么怨言。对小沁来说，彭磊只要愿意陪她去就是帮了大忙了。其实彭磊也有自己要安排的事，独立音乐这个行当是很吃人脉和资源的，虽然像他们这种把朋克精神践行到极致的乐队，能自己来的事儿绝对不求人，但是极简下来还是有一些社交无法避免。这次春节假期因为临时决定要出去旅行，彭磊把应酬都集中了一下，每天在各个饭局之间奔波。

其实对于他这样的一个社恐来说，上酒桌比上刑场都难受。临出发的前一晚，彭磊又被几个老哥成功的灌多了，可能再活一辈子他也理解不了为什么有人就是如此执着于把一种难喝的刺激性液体倒进别人的胃里。他强撑着脑袋坐在桌前，感觉眼前的画面像极了缺帧的电影镜头，所有人的动作都是不连贯的，人们高声交谈的声音传到他耳朵里难听的像是气球摩擦声。在又喝下别人递过来的一杯酒之后，彭磊终于不顾体面的趴到了桌子上，其实他意识还很清醒，但生理上的难受劲儿让他自暴自弃的想着，真的不能再喝了，干嘛欺负我呢。

以前这种应酬向来都是庞宽挡在前面，彭磊就负责坐在边儿上当吉祥物，再见缝插针的给庞宽夹点菜吃。明明庞宽自己也不太能喝，却每次都笑着说，我们主场这嗓子可不能大意，他那份儿我也替了。庞宽喝酒不怎么上脸，而且总是越到后面眼睛越亮，半斤白酒下肚还能从容的在饭局上插科打诨谈笑风生。只有彭磊知道，每次结束后庞宽都要去厕所吐到后半夜，还总安慰他说没事儿没事儿，吐出来就好了。

彭磊枕在自己的胳膊上闭起眼睛，有种感情从他身体里很深的地方汹涌而出，又一次的，他想庞宽了。他想庞宽能出现在他身边，随便说点什么都行，对不对他笑都行。他这么些天来绷着股劲儿不搭理人家，其实所有的愤怒、委屈、不甘心都是表象，剥开了里面只有一句我不想失去你。他太自私了，才会放任自己去和庞宽较这个劲，明明庞宽才是最不好受的吧，看着自己喜欢的女孩儿和别人好，自己还要微笑着坐在一边，这些时候他得有多难过呀。

彭磊晃晃悠悠的站起来，小声说了句我先回去了，就拉也拉不住的离开了酒局。去庞宽家的路  
他就算闭起眼睛只凭本能也不会走错，被凉风一吹，酒劲渐渐散去，感官越来越清晰，但有一部分意识却不管不顾的更往疯狂的深渊里滑去。此时是夜里十一点半，庞宽自己在家洗完澡已经打算睡觉了，他不可思议的看着门口站着的彭磊，还没来得及说什么，就被人一把抱住了。

庞宽已经换上了睡觉穿的短袖短裤，白生生的胳膊腿儿都裸露在外面，彭磊带着夜晚湿润的凉气和满身酒味过来抱他，激的他身子有些微微发抖。“怎么了这是？喝酒来着？”庞宽问他，却被彭磊自动的忽略掉了，他兀自把脸埋在庞宽肩膀上，说，“你还好吗？你是不是很难过呀。”庞宽很想回答说我过的一点也不好，你不理我我难过的快死掉了，但他弄不清眼前的局面，只能不知所措的拍了拍彭磊的背，简直无法相信这是真的，他们有一个世纪没肢体接触过了吧。

然后庞宽又柔声问了一遍，“不舒服吗？我给你弄点水喝。”彭磊撒娇似的在他肩膀上摇了摇脑袋，说，“我没事，你呢？看着自己喜欢的人和别人在一起，是不是特别辛苦？我和她分手算了，这样你能开心一点吗？”

彭磊抱着他说出这样的话，灼热的吐息就对着他的耳根，虽然弄不清眼前到底什么状况，但是庞宽已经被刺激的开始硬了，他推着彭磊的肩膀想拉开距离，生怕顶着彭磊了招他烦。结果彭磊见庞宽推他就又不管不顾的抱的更紧了，简直像要把小小的一个宽嵌进自己身体里一样。庞宽只好小声的问了句，“你这是干嘛呀，你要我怎么办啊。”

“你想怎么办就怎么办，别委屈自己了，”彭磊想了想，还是担心庞宽真的追小沁了会冷落自己，于是又哼唧着加上一句，“但是咱俩…咱俩…你得对我负责。”明明知道他是喝过酒了，知道这突如其来的示好大概率是出于对他的一种同情，庞宽仍然悲哀的发现自己根本没办法抗拒这种亲密，他小心翼翼的双手搂住彭磊的腰，又确认了一遍，“真的…想做什么都可以吗？”

彭磊闷闷的点了点头，他看到庞宽眼睛亮亮的，心里又抑制不住开始泛酸，庞宽真的，就那么喜欢小沁啊。可正当他走神的时候，庞宽却像小动物一样，从他怀里把脑袋探出来，在彭磊的嘴唇上轻轻的舔了一下，他不敢太用力，总觉得这是偷来的甜，整个人紧张的手都在抖。

庞宽看到彭磊愣住了，抱他的手也像无所适从般变得僵硬起来，彭磊困惑的眨了眨眼睛，傻呆呆的问出一句，“你干嘛呢？”于是庞宽羞愧又尴尬的赶紧把头低下去，“啊？我…对不起。”他在心里骂自己，又弄砸了，彭磊根本不是这个意思，我又在这儿发什么疯呢。

可彭磊只觉得，庞宽亲他的那一下像是打开了什么不得了的开关，虽然启动有所延迟，但是等那个代表着开机中的蓝色小光环转满一圈的时候，彭磊听到自己心跳的厉害，前所未有的兴奋感充斥着他的大脑，这些都是因为庞宽，可庞宽这会儿却把自己越缩越紧。彭磊只好把人先放开，然后又弯下身子主动吻上了他的嘴。他不明白自己的动作为何如此急切，仿佛等这一刻已经等了好久。他带着一种不由分说的侵略与占有，托着庞宽的屁股把他抱了起来。怀里那一声惊呼又被他吻了回去，庞宽觉得这个姿势简直羞耻的要命，但他又担心挣扎起来会让两个人一起摔倒，只能双腿缠在彭磊腰间，任由他把自己带到了床上。

彭磊俯下身子注视着庞宽，他有些喘，眼睛里带着点湿润的亮光，看起来锋利又迷离。彭磊想问，可以吗，能继续吗。但是他突然就紧张的说不出话了，庞宽乖顺的躺在他身子底下，敞开的双腿还搭在他的腰侧，他亲庞宽的时候自己就起了反应，这会儿已经完全硬了起来，彭磊沉默的隔着裤子在他屁股上顶了两下。庞宽就像条鱼一样从他怀里滑了出来，他不确定彭磊是否真的已经打算和他做全套，只能把他按到床边，自己跪在地板上解开彭磊的腰带，打算先帮人舔出来。

庞宽开始后悔刚才路过门边的时候没顺手把灯给关上，但他现在也没多余的力气去计较这些了，他小声嘟囔着要彭磊把眼睛闭起来。彭磊却一眨不眨的看着庞宽是如何红着脸把自己的东西掏出来，先是伸出柔嫩的小舌头在顶端打着转儿舔了几下，再缓慢又艰难的整根吞吐起来。庞宽的动作并不熟练，甚至说有些笨拙，可是，他的小狐狸跪在地上在为他口交，光是这一事实就已经激的彭磊快感不住的往上窜。

庞宽不知道这样对不对，或者他其实知道这样不对。可他实在已经忍了太久了，从根本算不清什么时候开始。他本来已经在学习接受现状了，接受彭磊有女朋友，彭磊躲着他，彭磊和他永远不会在一起，甚至永远不会像以前那么亲密的事实。他觉得他做的不错。可彭磊却偏偏又要来挑这个时候招他，这算什么意思呢，难道他接受他了吗？庞宽想不明白，也不敢问，只能更专心的吮着嘴里勃起的阴茎，任由来不及吞咽的口水流出来，淌到自己的下巴上，也蹭到彭磊的鸡巴上。彭磊又硬了，比刚刚更硬了。庞宽感觉到这一点，只是想想就自己也硬的难受，连带着后面都痒的不行。可他不敢伸手去碰，太骚的话，会吓到彭磊吧。

一张可爱纯情的小脸儿贴在他的胯上做着淫荡的事，彭磊光是克制着不去抓他头发操到更深就已经快要用尽全部理性了。他一脸着迷的盯着庞宽，后知后觉的反应过来才去拽人胳膊，“你上来，我想帮你弄。”庞宽能给他做的，他也能给庞宽做，可是他的小狐狸只是往后缩着，怎么也不肯。其实他听到彭磊这么一说就感觉脊椎一阵过电，后穴收缩着溢出淫水。可他知道彭磊不会喜欢这个的，能和彭磊像现在这样已经比他能梦到的还好了，他不能搞砸。彭磊只好使了点劲儿给他拎上来，“你让我试试，不然我也不要了。”说着就已经把他短裤拽下来了，露出也同样硬挺着的阴茎。

“你用手……用手帮帮我就行。”庞宽拗不过他，只好跪趴在床上一边帮彭磊口着一边翘起小屁股来对着他，这个糟糕姿势让他感到更加羞耻了。他尽量把注意力都放到嘴上专注于怎么让彭磊更舒服，却没法控制腰不由自主的蹭着把东西往彭磊的大手里送。彭磊一只手揉着庞宽的头半眯着眼睛挺腰操着他的嘴，另一只手却不仅仅安分于给庞宽的阴茎套弄，而是摸上鼓胀的阴囊，随即又滑到浑圆的臀肉上。可能怪庞宽水太多了吧，他几乎都没费力就塞进去一根手指，感受着庞宽明显被插的一颤，他停下来回头望了彭磊一眼，明明是嗔怪的眼神但在彭磊看来却像是某种色情的蛊惑。于是他的手指自发的又填进去一根，拉着庞宽的脚腕抵到床头，自己从后面压过去把人整个裹在怀里。彭磊能感觉到，庞宽湿透了。

“…能用这儿吗？”彭磊问的时候已经进去第三根手指了，庞宽本来也没想过要真的做到最后，这会儿却只能哆嗦着呜咽了。他大口喘着气顾不上回答，只一下一下的迎合着在彭磊的手指上操开自己，然后晕晕乎乎的点了头。彭磊想要什么不行呢，彭磊想要什么都可以。

几乎是在庞宽点头的同时他就把已经硬的吓人的东西塞了进去，庞宽的洞又小又紧，彭磊本来还担心会不会把他弄疼，可庞宽实在太湿也太会吸了，他就只能由着本能打桩似的操弄，即使这样还觉得不够亲密似的用牙齿在他肩膀上啃咬着。在酒精的作用下，性爱的快感被钝化了，彭磊的身体并不敏感，但他仍然不知疲惫的冲撞在他身体里，想夺取，想给予，想和他一起赴极乐，也想和他一起下地狱。他被一种极端分裂的情感所支配，却感受到前所未有的统一与完整，他比从前任何时候都更像他自己，似乎早该如此，他早就该操庞宽。

“彭磊，彭磊，我…我想看着你，彭磊……”庞宽在呻吟声中断断续续的对他小声哀求着。彭磊赶紧抓着他的肩膀让人翻过身，几乎是刚对上彭磊的目光庞宽就战栗着射了，他的头向后仰着，身体弯曲出好看的线条。彭磊停不下来的在他身体里继续抽插着，高潮后格外敏感的身体承受着过载的快感让庞宽有些想躲，但彭磊双手紧扣着他的腰，他无处可逃的只能哼哼唧唧的挨操。“再忍一下，马上就好。”彭磊心疼的吻着他的泪水，同时更猛烈的冲刺起来，然后皱起眉头跪直身体，把阴茎从庞宽身体里退出来快速撸动，终于盯着庞宽的脸闷哼着全都射在了他的身上。

彭磊有太多的话想说，有太多问题想问，疲倦却像潮水般涌上来将他迅速淹没，他黏黏糊糊的抱上庞宽，说你别走，他在心里暗暗地想着，明天起一切都会不一样了吧，唯有怀里的这个人，他不会再放手了。

庞宽等彭磊睡熟以后强撑着起来，自己冲了个澡又拿热毛巾帮彭磊擦了一下，他在月光下看着彭磊的侧脸，内心抑制不住的被一种甜蜜所充满，庞宽也很困了，但他舍不得睡，他把自己轻轻的重新塞回彭磊怀里，脑袋缩在彭磊胸口上，偷偷的笑了起来。


End file.
